The New Teammate
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: A new teammate has joined Team 7 of the name Yoko Itsaka. She realizes that one of her teammates is a relative of her clan. As the story unfolds, the more everyone knows her past. I DO NOT own Naruto or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Teammate**

"Alright, today, we have a new teammate joining us." Kakashi Hatake said to Team 7. "Come out and introduce yourself," "I'm Yoko Itsaka. I am happy meet you all," "Alright, today, we have a new teammate

_Yoko's P.O.V._

"I'am Yoko Itsaka, I am glad to be a new teammate of Team 7," I was a average looking Hidden Leaf girl. I had my leaf headband tied around my forehead. My hair was black, with a slight shine to it. My hair was in a long ponytail. My eyes were black. My shirt and side-cut skirt was a dark purple. I had plain white tights under my skirt to act as pants. I also had arm socks on both arms that were black.

As I introduced myself, Team 7 introduced them to me. "Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" He shook my hand fast. I smiled. "Sakura Haruno is my name." She blushed a little, I guess she was nervous. Her bright pink hair caught my eye. Her hair was like a neon sign flashing in my face. And lastly, there was a quiet, familiar looking boy at the end. His face was red with restlessness. He sighed and shook my hand. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." My eyes widened. "Nice to meet you," Sakura walked up behind me and whispered, "Sasuke's mine, don't even think about trying to take him away from me!" "Um...okay..." I said with a puzzled look on my face.

As we ate lunch, Naruto kept staring at for some weird reason. "Um...do you need something?" He didn't answer. All he did was stare. I ignored and kept eating. After lunch, we began our lesson. Our lesson for today was hand-and-hand combat. The first practice fight was between me and Naruto. I gave him the signal to attack me first. "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl!" "Whatever," He lunged at me. He was going for a low attack. I flipped backwards and landed on a tree branch. I dashed towards him and went down to the ground. As I slid in the dirt I came close and tripped him.

When he was completely on the ground, I put my foot on him. "Well," Kakashi said, "Yoko wins!" "Not fair!" Naruto yelled. "Well, if Sensei says I won, then, I won!" I said as I grinned. "_Pft..._As always. Getting beats up by girls all the time." Sasuke said with a smile on his face. "Shut the hell up! I'll never lose to you! Besides, this is only practice!" Naruto yelled with determination and slight sadness. I jumped off of him. I began to feel slightly bad for him.

After practice, I walked to the ramen shop to grab something for dinner. As I sat down, I saw Naruto sitting at the chair next to me. "Naruto?" He turned with a surprised look on his face. "Yoko? What are you doing here? I didn't know you ate here," "I only eat here if I don't eel like cooking dinner. And since I don't, I thought I might come here," I said with a smile. "Well," Naruto began to say. "you should order the shrimp ramen. It's my favorite kind!" "Uh..sure, I guess. One shrimp-flavored ramen, please!" I said to the ramen shop guy. "Here you go. Enjoy!" He said with a sarcastic smile.

My first bite...was delicious! "This is great! Thanks for recommending it, Naruto!" I exclaimed. "No problem," When we finished our ramen, I walked back to my house, and Naruto did the same. I walked inside my home. All there was inside was a couch, a red rug, a small table with four chairs, and a bookshelf with tons of ninja arts books. That was just the living room. My bedroom had only a little bed, a desk, some stuffed animals, a closet full of clothes, and another bookshelf full of ninja arts and mostly manga.

When I walked into my room, I climbed out the window by my bed. I climbed up to the roof and sat on the the edge of the roof of the house. I pulled out the white ribbon that was holding m hair up and tied it to my wrist to make sure it didn't fly away. As my hair flew in the wind freely, I here a strange creaking noise on the roof shingles. I pulled out a kunai knife and went into my fighting position."It's alright," Sasuke said. "It's only me," "Why are _you_ on the roof of _my _house?" I said in confusion. "Wanted to ask you something," "What is it br- I mean Sasuke?" _Damn! I nearly let it slip! I need to be more careful. _I thought to myself. "I wanted to ask," Sasuke began. "Why did you hesitate to greet me earlier? Let me guess...you like me like how every other girl does?" "Hell no! Why would I be in love with my own brother?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait..WHAT?" Sasuke yelled in confusion. "Crap, and right after I told myself to let it slip. Man, I suck at keeping secrets at times," I said to myself. "What do you mean by 'brother'? My entire family was killed by Itachi, and even my only sister was killed. Although, I never knew her name." "I'm your sister, Sasuke. The corpse that you saw on the floor was a shadow clone," I began to cry. "My real body was hidden outside the house. As I saw our mother and father on the floor, lifeless and cold, I was..." I began to cry even more. I was crying so much that I couldn't speak. Sasuke slowly walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened. "Sasuke...I," "I believe you. I thought I lost everyone that day."

"But..." I sniffled. "In case yo don't really believe me, here's a little more proof...Sharinagan!" Sasuke looked into my eyes. "What can you see?" "I see you about to hug me again," I said with a slight smile. "Correct. You are truly my sister, Yoko...Uchiha," I hugged him even tighter. I was happy now that I'm not alone anymore.

...

The next morning, I got up with tired eyes. I walked into my living room and found Sasuke sleeping on my couch. I rubbed my eyes. "Sasuke? You sleeping over there?" I walked up to the couch and shook him. "Bro, we have to get up, or we're going be late," "Yoko..." Sasuke said with a dazed look on his face. "Where am I?" "You're at my house, you slept the night over here. I'm going to get dressed," I walked into my room and put on my usual clothing. When I finished getting dressed, Sasuke was gone!

"Whatever. He'll be at the grounds later, I think. I should look for him, though." I jumped up to the roof and look around as far as my eyes could see. I spotted a small figure near the ramen shop with bright yellow hair. "Naruto?" I began to jump off the roofs of buildings to get to him quicker. "Naruto!" I shouted to him. "Oh, Yoko," Naruto turned. "Did you see Sasuke walk by here?" "Uh...yeah. He was headed to his house, I think." "Okay! Thanks!" I said as I dashed past Naruto.

I ran all the way to Sasuke's house and ran inside. I smelled something weird. "Sasuke?" I called out. I walked into his room, and found him looking threw his closet. "Bro, I want to ask you if-" "If I had a spare shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on it? Of course I do," Actually, I wanted to cut the symbol off the back off the shirt and sew it onto mine," "Or, I could give you this piece of fabric that has the symbol on it," I smiled. "Thanks, bro!" I went into the bathroom and exactly what I said I was going to do.

After sewing on the symbol to the back of my shirt, we walked out of the house, side by side. When we reached the little red bridge where Sakura and Naruto standing on, Naruto asked, "Where were you two?" Sakura had an angry look on her face. I ignored it and moved on. I walked down across to the other side of the bridge when Sakura said, "What is that symbol doing on _your _back?" I sighed. "Sasuke and I are-" "Yo!" I spun around. It's was Kakashi-Sensei!

"You guys ready?" Kakashi asked. We all nodded. He gave the hand gesture for us to follow him. As we walked more and more into the forest, Sakura kept looking at the symbol on the back of my shirt. She cam up to the side of me and said, "Continue the sentence from earlier. What were you saying about you and Sasuke?" "Well, me and Sasuke are...well..." "Yoko!" Sensei called my name from behind. "Y...Yes, Sensei?" "I already know about you and your last name and everything else. I know Itsaka was just a decoy last name to help hide your identity. You don't have to hide it now. It's safe here and everywhere else in Hidden Leaf,"

"Now," Kakashi said. "go tell those two who you really are," "Naruto, Sakura, I would like a do over. Let's forget the first day we met and start over." I sighed. "My name is Yoko...Yoko Uchiha, from the Uchiha Clan. And Sasuke is...my brother." Both of them gasped. "Uchiha? Sasuke has a sister?" Sakura said with craziness in her voice. "Are you joking?" Naruto said with the same tone of Sakura's. "Nope," Sasuke said as he put his arm on my left shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura fainted to the thought of Sasuke being my brother. But, Naruto just stood there with his mouth wide open. "Alright! Since that's done," Kakashi said. "let's start the mission," Today mission was a D-rank mission. We were to help find, capture, and bring back an old lady's white cat. We searched all through the forest for it. I then here a strange rustling in a nearby bush. "Fluffles?" The was the white cat's name. I grabbed a kunai and cut through the bush. Fluffles was laying right in the middle of the bush. I tried to pick her up, but as I did so, I saw little kittens right under her!

"Sensei! I found Fluffles, but she had babies!" "Oh, really? Here," Kakashi said as he handed me a big blanket. I first picked up Fluffles and put her in the blanket and handed her to Sasuke. I then carefully picked up the eight kittens and wrapped them in a separate blanket. We then walked back into the village and went to the house of the old lady. "Fluffles! Oh and look! She had babies! How many are there?" The old woman said. "Eight, Five girls, three boys," I said with a light smile.

"Well, as your reward, each of you gets one kitten," "Thank you, very much!" I said full of enlightenment. I pulled out a small, black with white spotted cat. Sasuke pulled out a pure black cat with a small spot of white on its nose. Sakura picked out the plain white kitten, and Naruto...he hates cats. As we walked back to our houses to drop off our cats, Sasuke was following me to my house. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" "I have some weird feeling coming onto me," Sasuke said in a slightly gloomy voice. "When we head home I'll see hat's wrong. When we went inside my house, we set down our cats in a small box that I lined with blankets.

"Okay, sit here," I said as I sat on my bed with him next to me. "Sharingan! Three prong version!" I said in a loud tone. I looked around Sasuke to see if something was eating at him. I suddenly heard a strange voice from outside my window. "Did you here that?" "I think so. Let's check it out," We climbed out the window and went onto the roof, I still had my three-pronged Sharingan in my eyes. When we reached the roof, all I saw was two people in black and red cloaks with strange hats on their heads.

"Who are you two and what are you doing on my roof?" I said with slight anger. "Well, it's two out of the three Uchiha's alive," My eyes widened. Sasuke stepped back. One of them began to pull off his hat. Suddenly a familiar face came to sight. "The murder of the entire Uchiha Clan," Sasuke said with revenge in his eyes. "Itachi...Uchiha," I said with my Sharingan eyes in sharpness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Itachi...Uchiha," Sasuke repeated. "Why, did you come back to Hidden Leaf? Why did you even come back to Konoha?" I said as I secretly charged my chakra. "I not really going after you two, I'm after that Uzumaki kid," "Naruto? Why do you want him?" I asked in slight fear. "The Nine-Tailed Fox that is sealed inside him has infinite power, and I want it!" "HOW DARE YOU!" Sasuke cried out as he charged towards him. "Sasuke, don't!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by his throat. "Hm...you're still weak? I new I should have killed you when I had the chance," Itachi said with disgust. He kicked him right in his stomach. I jumped behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. "Ugh!" Itachi quickly dropped Sasuke and held his head.

"You need me to take care of these brats?" The other man said. "Knock yourself out, Kisame," The other man removed his hat and a fish-like face glared at me and Sasuke. I began to sign out a jutsu. I put my hand flat on the roof shingles. Chakra began to flow through my hand. Sasuke still on the ground, looked straight into my hand. "No...way..." He whispered. I dashed towards Kisame. He began to pull out the sword on his back.

Kisame went for a straight forward stab. I jumped and stepped right on his sword for a boost up. I flipped and yelled out, "Chidori!" The Chidori went right through Kisame's back. He suddenly began to melt into water. _A clone? _Kisame appeared right behind me. "Damn!" He swung his sword, and I ducked, and rolled away. I then jumped up and walked backwards. I bumped right into Itachi. He pulled out a kunai, grabbed me and held it towards my neck. "You ready to die?" Itachi whispered into my ear. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I heard being yelled from behind. "Naruto!" I said with a smile. Many shadow clones of Naruto surrounded us.

"Just who I was looking for," Itachi said as he dropped me to the ground. "Sasuke!" I said as I moved close to him. "I'm fine...ugh!" He held onto his neck tightly. "Crap! This isn't good," "Yo!" Kakashi shouted out as he jumped the to my roof. "_Cough! Cough!"_ I turned. Sasuke was coughing up blood. "Sasuke, don't move!" I said as I picked him up from the ground. "You three go on ahead, I'll take care of this!" "Kakashi-Sensei, don't!" Naruto yelled out.

"He's...right, Naruto.._cough!_" "Sasuke save your breath!" I said. "Naruto, let's go!" Then, all of his clones poofed away into smoke. We ran to Sasuke's house, where I then set Sasuke on his bed. I then began to charge up my chakra again. After doing so, I did my hand signs and said, "Healing style: Relic Heal Jutsu." My hands began to glow bright blue. I placed one hand on Sasuke's throat, then the other on his stomach. "This may hurt a bit," I gave Sasuke the warning. I quickly pushed down on his throat and stomach. "Aaagh!" Sasuke screamed out.

My hands flashed so brightly that Naruto fell to the ground. The light from my hands slowly died down. As I took my hands away, I said "You okay now?" Sasuke nodded as he began to get up. Sweat was coming down from my face. "My chakra...I've used it all," I wobbled a little. Sasuke ran to me. I fell right into his arms. I was completely exhausted! Sasuke carried to his bed a laid me there. And I slept for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Later in the day..)

I jumped out of Sasuke's bed in full confusion. I looked at my hands to make sure I was okay. I turned to my right and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair reading one of my Ninja Arts notebooks. "What are you reading?" "The technique you used earlier, the Chidori one," "That one took me two months to do on my own," I said. "But, if you want to learn it, ask Kakashi," I added with reassurance. "Oh, I guess I'll ask him later," Sasuke put the book down on the stack of other books he got from my house.

I got out of Sasuke's bed and walked into the living room. I then heard really loud snoring. "Naruto?" I walked up to the couch and saw Naruto sleeping on the couch. I began to poke him. "WHAAA!" Naruto yelled out. "Yikes!" I jumped back. "Yoko? Hey, don't scare me like that!" I giggled. "Sasuke! Wanna go for a walk?" "Yeah, sure," Sasuke and I then went on a walk all around the village. I kept looking up at the clouds. "You know," Sasuke began. "You're going to run into a poll if you're not careful," I smiled at him. I suddenly heard thumping from behind. I quickly turned and saw a boy with a bowl shaped haircut. He had green outfit with orange leg warmers. His hands were wrapped up with bandages.

"Aw, crap!" Sasuke said with a glum look on his face. " 'Sup, Sasuke!" The boy said. "Dear God!" Sasuke groaned. "Oh, who is this?" He pointed towards me. I blushed a little. "This is my sister, Yoko Uchiha," Sasuke said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!" He put out his hand for a hand shake. I grabbed it and shook his hand lightly. "I want to show you something," Lee said with a smile. "Can I, bro?" Sasuke nodded. Lee grabbed my hand. "And we're off!" We ran all down the roads, jumped off buildings, until we came to the edge of the village. "Jump up to the tree tops," Lee stated as he pointed to the trees in the nearby forest.

As I jumped up to a branch, Lee had already beaten me to the top. _So...fast!_ I thought. When I caught up to him, he grabbed my hand again and took me to the tallest tree in the forest. I began to blush even more. He turned and smiled at me. _I think...I kinda like him._ When we reached the tallest tree, I saw an entire separate forest of cherry blossom trees! "Let's go!" Lee said. We ran along the tops of the trees when I suddenly heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" I said. "Don't know," "Let's look!" I exclaimed as I pulled him downwards. When we reached the ground, I saw a boy with bugs crawling on him, another boy with a white dog, and a familiar face that quickly caught my eye. "Hinata?" I said with wide eyes. "Yoko!" Hinata ran right up to me a squeezed me tightly. I pet the top of her head. "Who's this?" The boy with the bugs asked calmly. "Shino, Kiba, this is my old friend, Yoko Itsaka," Hinata said as she stopped hugging me. Kiba's dog ran up to me and tried to jump on me. "AAAHH!" I quickly ducked down. When I picked up my head, I saw Lee reaching out his hand for me.

I held his hand tightly as he pulled me up. "Sorry 'bout that. This is my dog, Akamaru," Kiba said in slight embarrassment. I crouched back down to pet Akamaru, when Shino's bugs began to crawl on me. "Just stay calm. There sniffing you out," _What the hell?_ I crazily thought. When the bugs finally came off of me, Shino said, "Your last name isn't Itsaka, it's Uchiha," _Damn it, SHINO! _I then began to run away. I didn't want anyone else to know other than Lee! As I reached the cherry blossom forest, I stopped right in the middle of the walkway that was right in between the trees. I slowly began to look up at the falling flowers.

Suddenly, three kunai knives and five shurikens came straight towards me. "Sharingan!" I said in anger. As I dodged the tools, the same two people came into view. "Itachi..." I said in disgust. I then noticed that Kakashi was on Kisame's shoulder. "Sensei?" "That's right, back away in fear," Itachi said as he walk closer towards me. A strong wind, then began to blow. "Leaf hurricane!" I voice shouted out. Lee suddenly jumped in front of me. "I'll handle these guys for you easily," "No, don't! We have to work together if we want my Sensei back!" I said as I came up to the side of him.

"Alright!" Kisame smiled evilly. "Let's get started!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Kisame dropped Kakashi, I grew even angrier. _I need to plan out my skills carefully._ I began to do my jutsu signs, as did Itachi. But, I soon realized that he was copying my exact jutsu. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" We both said. Lee then knew what to do. He disappeared and reappeared right behind Kisame. He kicked Kisame so hard he began to fly up in the air! And as fire flew in between Itachi and I, I shouted out, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Which I completely got off of Naruto.

As clones came attacking all around Itachi, I placed my hand straight down on the ground, and chakra came flowing through in and instant. I quickly jumped up in the air, and threw shurikens at him as a distraction. Itachi grabbed a kunai and whacked the shurikens out of the way. When I came up behind him, I screamed out, "Chidori!" It pierced him right through his back. I smirked, as he fell to the ground. Suddenly, he poofed away! "Crap, not again!" I quickly jumped away, as he tried to stab me.

I looked up above and saw Lee beating the crap out of Kisame. "Shit!" Itachi grumbled. We then began to fight in hand-to-hand combat. I grabbed a kunai and grasped it tight. I lunged at him with the kunai hand, but, Itachi then grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. "Ugh!" I fell flat with a thud. I quickly jumped back up. "Well, you have proved that you are much better than Sasuke," "Oh, really," I said with little sarcasm as I played on with his conversation. I dashed towards him with a smile, when suddenly, Lee came spiraling down with Kisame in his grasps. "Primary Lotus!" There was a huge thud as they fell to the ground.

"Yes! Great job, Lee!" I said with excitement. I had completely forgotten about Itachi, when he came up super close to me, and stabbed me dead center of my stomach. "AAACKK!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I put my hand on my stomach. When I looked at my hand, there was blood all over it! "Well, looks like your life is about to end," Itachi laughed as he walked away from me. "Healing Style: Relic Heal Jutsu!" My hands glowed blue once again. I placed me hand on my stomach, and my wound began to clear up quickly.

"Hmph! And I thought I got rid of you," Lee then ran right in front of me. "Leave my girlfriend alone!" My eyes quickly widened. I blushed all over. _Girl...friend? Lee, you crazy bastard!_ I thought to myself as I slowly got back up. "Lee, fall back! He's mine!" I suddenly saw Kisame get up from the ground. "Lee! Hurry, you have to keep him on the ground!" "I'm all out of chakra!" Itachi pooped up from behind and grabbed my ponytail. "AAH!" he pulled on it so much that the ribbon that was on it flew off. "Quite nice hair you got there. It's too bad, I thought you were better than Sasuke," "Shut up!" I screamed out.

"So what if Sasuke's weaker than me. Just...just leave us alone!" I pulled out a kunai and stabbed Itachi right on the side of his stomach."Nice try," Itachi said as he pulled the knife out. "but, my skills are still superior to yours and Sasuke's," "Say what you want, but I'll never back down in a fight," I turned and saw Sasuke standing on top of a cherry blossom tree. "Let my sister and Lee go," I began to crawl around to look for my ribbon. When I found it, I quickly tied my hair back up into a ponytail.

Sasuke quickly jumped down, then, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino came down right behind him. Sasuke then grabbed me, and Kiba and Akamaru grabbed Kakashi. Lee trailed behind. I began to hear Lee muttering to himself in the background, "I can't believe it! I actually called Yoko my girlfriend," Lee said in a very low voice. I began to pull back a little to catch up to him. "Lee," I said with a red face, "thanks, for standing up for me back there. That was..." I paused. "Very sweet of you," Lee blushed.

"No problem!"


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrived back into the village, everybody began to split up. Kiba went to Tsunade to go help Kakashi heal properly, Shino, well he went home, and Lee trailed along with Sasuke and I. "I'm going to go check on my kitten, be back!" I said as I ran off. When I arrive at my house, Naruto was sitting on the couch with Sasuke's and I's kittens. Mine was on his head, while the other was in his arms. "Heh, they just came to me, and since no one else was was here, I took care of them for you,"

I walked up to him and took my cat of of Naruto's head. "I thought you hated cats," I said with a light smile. Naruto just looked at me with a huge grin. When I set my cat back down on the couch, I walked back into my bedroom and climbed out my window to the roof, like how I always do. I sat there and stared at the clouds. I thought of my old memories before and after the death of my parents. I began to close my eyes, and I dreamed of my past.

(Inside Yoko's mind...)

_"Yoko!" My mother said with a smile. "Yes?" "Can you take these plates to Itachi and Sasuke?" I nodded. As I set down the plates, Itachi looked at me with a glum face. But, I looked at Sasuke, he would always smile and thank me. He always enjoyed my company when Itachi did hang out with him. Strangely, Sasuke never knew my name, he would always call me 'Onee-Chan'. I never really cared, we were just kids. Every day, I would see Sasuke talking to Itachi, asking him to show him how to do jutsus, how to throw shurikens, so on. But he would always tell him to leave._

_With me, I'm the exact opposite. I would always accept Sasuke's request to play. Even, when ever I get hurt, he carry me home, or if it's the other way around, I do the same. We looked after each other. I was his only playmate. But, one night, I hear Itachi planning to kill everyone. I began to pack mine and Sasuke's things. I first packed mine and hide everything in the back of the closet. But when I was packing Sasuke's bag, Itachi had heard me and put me back to bed._

_The next day, I found out that Sasuke was about to go on an errand to buy milk. I stayed home and practiced my clone jutsu. Nearing nighttime, I heard screams a blood splattering on the floor. I quickly did my clone jutsu and hid in the closet. As Itachi grabbed my clone, I left out the bedroom window with my bags. When Sasuke came home, he dropped down his bag and ran to our mother and father's dead bodies. Itachi stood on the other side of them._

_As I stood outside the window were they both stood, I then looked at Sasuke's face once more before I left. I cried, and ran off. As I grew older, I learned more ninja skills. By the age of 7, I enrolled myself to the Ninja Academy. I would see Sasuke, but I was never sure if it was him. So, I dropped the thought. The only other friend I ever had, was Hinata Hyuga. We would hang out all the time. We ate lunch together, partner up in two-man operations. Hinata was awesome._

_After going on to my final year at the academy, I began to see Sasuke grow as well. Other than him growing more popular. Then, Hinata had grown more distant from me as we grew up. We were distant friend. After __graduation, I lived on my own for awhile. After realizing I made a mistake, I came back to the academy and was chosen a team. And Team 7, gave me my strength back, once again._

(In Reality...)

I got from my sleep and jumped down from the roof. I walked back inside and saw Lee sitting on the couch with my kitten in his hands. "Is it just you?" "Yeah, Naruto went to the ramen shop, and Sasuke went home," Lee said, in a slightly gloomy tone. "Lee," I said with a slightly red face, "I...well...uh.." "I already know, you like me," I gasped. My face went fully red, not even red, it was a deep red! "You're not like the others. You don't laugh at me, make fun of me, none of that. You actually care," Lee grabbed me and hugged me tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lee finally stopped hugging me, I quickly jumped up and ran out the house. "Yoko!" He yelled from behind. I ran so far away that I ended up at the Leaf Village General Hospital. I walked in and asked the desk clerk where Kakashi was. As I walked up the stairs to the sixth floor, I began to realize that I'll almost never beat Itachi, neither can Sasuke. When I opened the door to his room, Kakashi was gone! "Sensei!" I ran inside with a kunai out and ready. I looked out the window and saw him sitting under a tree. I had an embarrassed look on my face.

When I jumped down the window, Kakashi waved a me with happy eyes, since I can't see his mouth. I ran to him with a slightly crazed look. "Oh, Yoko! How-" "Itachi is looking for Naruto to try and get the Nine Tailed that's inside him!" I said in a fast voice. "Also, I know you probably don't know what to say to this, but Lee likes me!" I stopped and covered my mouth quickly. _Too much damn info! _Kakashi giggled. "It's alright. Sakura always talks to me about stuff like that," I blushed. "Oh, okay, good," "Well, I'm not that good with this, but if Lee likes you, well...um," I sighed. "Forget about it. I just leave you-" "Yoko!" Lee ran up to me and squeezed me.

I sighed and finally realized that this love is actually real. When Lee let go of me, he drooped. "I know, you don't-Ugh!" I grabbed him and squeezed him tighter than he did to me. When I let go, I looked at him with a smile. Lee looked at me and we stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Lee looked away and realized that I really liked him. We walked back to my house with blushed faces. Sasuke came limping with kunais in his back and chest. "Sasuke! What the hell?" "It...was...De...Deidara. Itachi...he wanted me-" "Save your breath!" I said as I grabbed him and swung him over my shoulder. Lee and I began to run back to the hospital.

My healing jutsu wasn't strong enough for me to heal him myself. We dashed in through the door with sweat on our faces. "Nurse!" Lee called out. Doctors and nurses quickly ran out, grabbed Sasuke, placed him on a bed and ran to the emergency room with him. "Sasuke..." I turned and walked out to the courtyard where Kakashi was still sitting under the tree. "Sensei..." I said in a low, sad voice. "Sasuke...he's been..." I grew angry and piped up. "Someone tried to kill my brother!" I collapsed and began to cry. Lee crouched down and hugged me lightly.

I stood back up and rubbed my face. "I can't act like a cry baby. I have be strong about this. Kakashi, I feel...I feel like I'm going to lose if I fight against Itachi a final time," Kakashi stood up with his crutches and put his hand on my shoulder. "Go to Tsunade, and take Sakura and Naruto with you. Ask Tsunade if she can help you out with this situation." I nodded. I grabbed Lee's hand and ran to the Ramen shop. I began to slow down. "Sakura!" I called out. I saw Sakura holding a bunch of flowers in her right hand.

"You going to visit Sasuke?" She nodded. _How did she know in such short notice?_ I thought curiosity. "We need to find Naruto. Do you know where he is?" "I thought I saw him playing with Konohamaru," Sakura said with a light smile. "Let's go!" I grabbed Sakura's arm and ran across the bridge to the other side of the village. "Why are you taking me with you?" Sakura said in annoyance. "Because Kakashi said to take you, and Naruto with me to speak with Tsunade." I began to hear laughing into the distance. "Lee, scope it out!" Lee then jumped up and did a quick overhead view. "Found 'em!" Lee shouted from above.

Sakura and I began to run once again as we drew closer to the laughter. I stopped. "Naruto?" I looked around and saw a box laying in the middle of the walkway. I walked towards it and quickly picked it up. I then saw three little kids crunched up together in a ball. "Um...what are you three doing?" "HA HA!" I quickly turned and whacked Naruto in the head. "Ouch!" He began to rub his head. "Hey! You don't hit Naruto like that!" One of the kids from behind said. "Quit bullying Na...Whoa..." "What?" One of them kept staring at me with wonder in his eyes. "Oh...I...I'm Konohamaru! Nice to meet you!" He began to bow.

"Uh...I'm Yoko Uchiha. Nice to meet you, too, I guess." _That was weird. At first, he was mad at me, but until I turned around, he went googly eyes on me!_ "So, who are those...two?" The other kids had disappeared. "Whatever, anyway...Naruto you have to come with us the go talk to Tsunade," "Uh...why do _I_ have to go?" Naruto asked in full boredom. He had blank face that automatically said 'I'm not fucking going'. I grabbed him a pulled him towards me. "If you won't go," I said with a scary face, "You won't be able to learn new skill to beat Sasuke at the Chunin Exams," His eyes widened. "Fine, I'll go,"

"Great! Follow me,"


	9. Chapter 9

When we arrived at the tower, I took a deep breath and jumped up to the top of the roof. As I landed on the round, concrete roof, I saw Tsunade looking at the sky in sadness. "Tsunade-Sama. My name is-" "Yoko Uchiha, right?" Tsunade said as she cut me off. "I heard from Kakashi Hatake, your Sensei. I know why you are here," Tsunade continued as she turned and looked at me with a smile. "I am seeking help from you, to become stronger. To protect-" "My boyfriend, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out with full psychokinesis. "Are you, like, retarded?" I asked with a blank face. "You know Sasuke's not you boyfriend, right?"

She nodded and a gloomy aura came around her. "Anyway...I want to become stronger to protect my brother, Sasuke," I drooped a little. Lee then walked up and smiled at me. Naruto then stepped forward and said in my ear, "What is a boy like me going to do here?" I shrugged. "Ask Kakashi that, he told me to take you." Tsunade put her hand out and said, "I'll help you out. I know how you feel right now," I grabbed her hand shook it. Then, everyone walked inside to Tsunade's office.

As we walked down the halls, I kept seeing people carrying huge stacks of papers and books. Suddenly, a small pig with a red vest came running towards us. I quickly jumped out the way. It jumped into Tsunade's arms. "Tonton? Where's Shizune?" I then turned and saw a woman with a black robe and white lining. "Oh, there you are. How's the paper work going?" Shizune held her head as if it ached. "It's coming along...slowly," I began to walk past everyone else. "Would like to get started, please," Naruto then walked up to me and said, "How much longer?" "We just got here!" I said in anger. "So, I don't reall care about what we're doing. I don't really care about Sasuke either," My eyes widened.

My anger grew the more I looked at him. I clenched my fist and punched him in the face. "UUWHAAAA!" He yelled as he flew across the hall. I walked up to him and said as I grabbed him, "Say anything like tht again, you'll regret it!" I dropped him and walked off. "I think she doesn't need anymore training, ugh." When he back up, we began to walk down the halls, in search for Tsunade's office.

"Over here, guys," She opened the door and as soon as we walked in, there were enormous stacks of paper on here desk! _How does she get all this stuff done?_ When everyone walked in, she quickly shut the door. Tsunade then took the small green rug that was on the wood floor and pulled it towards the other side of the room. There was a black doorknob on the floor. "A secret passage way? Whoa," Sakura said as Tsunade turned the knob.

After opening the door, she gave us the signal to follow her and she jumped down. I followed, then came Sakura, then Lee, and lastly Naruto. When we landed on the concrete ground, we all walked down the passage way. We went through twists, turns, and a flight of stairs when we finally reached a door. I walked up to it a grabbed the handle.

"Holy...crap." As soon as I opened the door, I saw an enormous bookshelf, full of books, manga, and, especially, Ninja Arts books. "Ts...Tsunade-Sama...where did you get all of these books? And, the shelves...there...huge!" She turned and smiled. "I travel a lot, so I buy books where ever I travel to. The shelves I built myself," _Are...Are you joking? She's got to be joking_. She walked up to the nearby ladder and carried it to the bookshelf by the west wall. Tsunade set the ladder against the shelf and climbed it up to nearly the top.

She pulled out a few books and tossed each book, one by one, to each person. When everyone got a book, she jumped down the ladder and said, "Each of you picks at least two or more skills to learn out of _your _book." She turned to me. "As soon as Sasuke gets well, you show him your best move to him, got it?" "My Chidori?" I said with wide eyes. _How can I possibly teach Sasuke that? _I sighed. "Yes, Tsunade-Sama." "Lemme show you the way out," Tsunade said as she pushed a nearby button.

A ladder suddenly popped out from under the floor. As It moved upwards, the ceiling from above us opened up. I jumped onto the ladder and held onto my book. As did Lee, Sakura and Naruto. _I can't believe this! I have to teach Sasuke...Chidori? This is...crazy! I hope I'm a good teacher._


	10. Chapter 10

As I walked alone down the road to the hospital, I began to flip through the book Tsunade had given me. I began to look at some difficult jutsus I may be able to tryout. "Fire Style:Dragon Flame Jutsu?" I read to myself. _Seems interesting to tryout on the training grounds. _I kept reading and dogeared the pages that have a jutsu I may want to learn. I then stopped and took a quick break and jumped up into a tree branch. I kept reading until, I saw a girl with blonde hair, it was up in a long ponytail.

She also had one bang, covering her right eye. She wore purple clothes, and her legs and stomach were wrapped in bandages. She had flowers in her hand, and she was wearing and apron. She abruptly stopped and looked up at me. "Um...are you new here?" I jumped down from the branch. "Not exactly. I was selected for Team 7 a few days ago." She put out her hand. "I don't think we've met, yet. I'm Ino Yakamana." In shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Yoko U-" "Pleasure to meet you!" Ino interrupted.

"Who are the flowers for?" I asked. Ino looked at the flowers and sighed and blushed. "They're for my wonderful and handsome Sasuke-Kun!" _ Aw, crap! Not another one! _"Actually, I was about to go visit him, too. I was just taking a break from walking all across town." I replied with slightly drooped head. When we reached the hospital, I saw Sakura at the front desk, talking to the nurse. I began to run up to the front desk to greet her.

"Oh, Sak-" "Hey! What the hell is Billboard Brow doing here?" Ino shouted as she pushed me out the way. "That's what _I _should be asking, Ino pig!" Sakura shouted back while clenching her fist. The two girls went face-to-face in an argument between who should visit Sasuke. I finally stepped up and said, "I think I can declare who should go visit Sasuke first..." "Who?" Sakura and Ino shouted. I smirked. "Me! I should be visiting him right now!" I said.

"Oh, yeah? And your reason why..." Ino responded in full-fledged anger. "Because, Sasuke is my blood brother. My full name...is Yoko Uchiha," Ino fainted and smashed the flowers that she was going to bring Sasuke. Sakura smiled and gave me the go ahead to visit Sasuke. I ran up the stairs, to the third floor. When I found room 306, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see if he was sleeping. I saw Sasuke sitting in a chair by the window, with crutches leaning against the wall. "S...Sasuke?" I whispered. Sasuke sighed. "What now?" He turned and noticed me standing at the door. "Oh, Yoko. Come in,"

I shut the door behind me has I walk in. Sasuke turned back around and looked out the window once again. "Sasuke, I went to go visit Tsunade. She...She told me to teach you my strongest move. Which is...the Chidori. I also was given a book for me and you to learn new skills together, after your wounds heal," I said with a small smile. Sasuke didn't answer. He just kept sulking. I then sat down in the chair right next to him, until he finally said, "The Chunin Exams are in two weeks," He turned and smiled, "we should get started." "Let's. But first, I should heal your wounds so we can get started." I took Sasuke' right arm and held it up.

My hands then began to glow a glimmering blue like last time. After healing his arm, I laid him on his back and did the same to his stomach. Lastly, I laid him on his back and finally did the same with is chest. After the healing session, I began to unwrap his bandages. All the wounds, bruises, and left over scars were gone. Sasuke smiled, threw down his crutches, and ran out the door. I followed. When we past through the lobby, we saw Ino and Sakura still fighting over who's should get Sasuke and who's the prettiest of the both of them.

When we ran past them, a stuck my tough out at them and gave a cheeky smile. We ran all the way to the training grounds and began Sasuke's first lesson. "Alright. Your first have to control your chakra to your left or right hand. After doing so, you do the following signs:Ox, spread, Rabbit, spread, Monkey, and spread." Sasuke stood and charged up his chakra. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke began to sign out the jutsu.

He placed his hand to the grass and began to charge it. Flashes of lighting began to spark in his hand. _I thinks he's got it!_ I stepped back. He looked up and gave me a grin. "Go ahead, strike me." I said with a smile. Sasuke' eyes grew large. "I'll never know if you charged you chakra correctly. So, go ahead and hit me," Sasuke rose up and began to run towards me. I prepared myself for the impact I'll face in the next five seconds. "Chidori!" He struck me right in the chest. Realizing he hit my weak spot, he immediately pulled his hand away. I dropped to my knees and held my chest. "Yoko!"

"Good job, Nee-Chan." I began to stand up. Sasuke sighed with relief. "You're a super fast learner," I began to hear rustling in the trees. A kunai came straight for Sasuke. I jumped in and caught it. I then saw a flash of blue. "Sasuke, get behind me!" We went back to back in an ambush. I pulled out two kunais, on in each hand. Sasuke did the same. I then saw a scroll land in front of me. "Crap!" I began to move away. The scroll exploded and kunais and shurikens were being thrown all around us.

I kept dodging them when I turned and saw Sasuke in hand-to-hand combat with another boy. His hair was long and the color was dark brown. He was wearing a tan shirt and one of his arms was wrapped up in bandages. I was about to run and help until I saw a girl with her hair up in two buns came towards me. She began to throw punches. I dodged and dodged and jumped into a tree. "Looks like I'm going to have to pull out my secret technique...Sharingan!"

I dashed towards her signed out my jutsu. "Fire Style:Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" The girl began to run up to me from behind. She kept throwing shurikens at me and I kept dodging. When she got close enough, she kicked me down and was about to jump on me. I rolled and tripped her up. She had fallen on her back and , Lee jumped right in front of me and says, "Guys! Stop!" Sasuke was gasping for breath. The girl slowly got back up.

"Sorry, Lee. We wanted to test their abilities during an ambush," She wiped her face from the sweat. The girl smiled and lifted her arm. "Tenten, that's my name." "Yoko Uchiha," I giggled a little. "That's _my _name." The boy from behind had already introduced himself to Sasuke. "Neji Hyuga." I smiled and saw a flash of yellow go through the trees. " I gotta go. Sasuke, Lee , come with me," I grabbed Lee's hand and ran off.

We dashed all across the village. I felt a disturbance come over me. I abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. Sasuke and Lee stopped right after I did. Suddenly, I fell my hair being tugged. I looked down at my neck and saw a kunai being held towards it. "Hmph, it's too bad you haven't lived a full life, Yoko." My eyes grew large and I gasped. "Yoko!ACK!" Sasuke shouted in agony as he was hit in his back. Kisame was holding Lee, a man with yellow hair up in a ponytail held Sasuke. And, I had no idea who was holding me. "Deidara, I'm screwed," Sasuke said as he stood up straight.

"Ugh! My head!" Who ever was holding me had let me go. Then, Kisame and Deidara held their heads as well. They dropped to the ground, gritting their teeth. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, and the three were gone. "What...the hell was the that?" "That was an assassination attempt by the Akatsuki ," said somebody from behind. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi." I looked at Kabuto with suspicion. "I'm Yoko Uchiha. This is my brother Sasuke," I said as I pointed to them. "and this is my friend, Lee"

"Nice to meet you,"


	11. Chapter 11

"Akatsuki? So, this is and organization of rouge ninjas?" I clarified as I walked along the path with Kabuto. "Yep, and I'm sure you two already know that your oldest brother is a member of that organization." As Kabuto kept speaking, I was in my own little head world. I sighed, dropped the thoughts in my head, and began to grow tired. I poofed away from the group and found myself up in a tree. My was aching from so much fighting, pain, and craziness. And it's only been three days!

I just needed some rest, and some alone time. I walked back home, with thoughts flying through my head. I kept yawing as I was walking. "I..._yawn!_...Need some...rest," I then closed my eyes, and quickly opened them back up. "I need to...get...home...before I...fall...asl...eep." I heard footsteps from behind me. I paid no attention to who it was. I yawn one last time and fell backwards. I felt something soft under me. I opened one eye a found myself in Kabuto's arms. "K...Kabuto-San!"

I quickly stood back up with a red face. "I...I have to go!" Kabuto smiled. "You know, you don't have to worry 'bout me. I'm on your side, 'kay?" I nodded. Sasuke came up from behind, and Lee trailed along side him. "Yoko, if you need me to carry you home, I will," Sasuke said with slightly red cheeks. I shook my head and quickly turned around. "I'm fine, Nee-Chan." He walked up to me swept me of me feet. "S-Sasuke!" He chuckled a little and began to walk to my house.

When we arrived, I saw that my cat was sleeping on my bed. I didn't mind, so I just laid next to her. I closed my eyes and dreamed of many peculiar things.

(In Yoko's dream...)

_I opened the door to the Sasuke's house in suspicion. I walk in and discover lots of blood on the floor of Sasuke's room. I turn and find Sasuke standing in a corner with a kunai covered in blood in his right hand. "Nee-Chan, what happened?" I ran towards him and held him close to me. "Y-Yoko, Lee...he's dead." I gasped in horror. "What the fuck __happened to Lee-Kun? Who did this to you?" I cried out in agony. "Kisame...he...I couldn't get him in time." Sasuke quivered as he spoke to me. I quickly turn and see that Itachi was sitting in the tree. He was holding Kabuto by his neck. Kabuto kept struggling to break free of Itachi's grip. "Kabuto-San!" I did my signs and placed my hand on the floor. _

_"Chidori!" I shouted out. I jumped through the window and struck Itachi's chest. He chuckled and threw Kabuto through the window I had jumped through. Sasuke caught him and ran off. "How foolish of you, Yoko. And I thought you were more strategic than that." He grabbed my wrist and bent it backwards. "AAAGH!" I slipped and fell of the branch and landed in the dirt. Itachi appeared behind me and pulled on my hair. My ribbon suddenly slipped off, then exposing my long hair for Itachi to grab._

_He pulled out a kunai and held towards my throat. I pulled out my kunai and had only two choices: To either cut off my hair, or stab his leg. I began to cry. I knew that I would die, even though I had a chance to escape. I never want to cut my hair. But, stabbing his leg won't be effective enough. "No! I'm not a quitter! I'm not a whiny coward!" I yelled out. Itachi laughed loudly. "You're quite brave, you know. Going up against you're oldest brother, with no fear. I'm impressed," _

_Itachi finally let go of my hair and walked off. "You think can just compliment me and walk off. Well, your dead...WRONG!" I ran up to him and stabbed him in the back. Itachi pulled out the kunai and held me close to him. "I...Itachi?" _

(In reality...)

The next morning, I woke up with tears in my eyes. I didn't understand why this was happening. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I put on my normal clothes and tied my hair up into my usual ponytail. I finally put on my headband and fed my cat. After doing so, I walked to the hospital to visit Kakashi-Sensei. When I arrived, I walked in a spoke to the desk clerk. "Kakashi Hatake has finished his treatment here. I heard that he was headed for the cherry blossom forest,"

"Thank you," I said as I walked off. I walked all the way to the edge of the village, until I began to hear yells and screams from inside the forest. I quickly ran through the forest and find a horrible sight. I see Sasuke laying on the ground injured. There was someone standing right next to him. "Sasuke will soon leave you and your friends...for my power." The man said. He chuckled and then said, "I, am Orochimaru," I gasped. "Y-Your one of the Three Legendary Sanin! But, that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you,"

Orochimaru once again chuckled and ran off. I ran towards Sasuke and sat him up straight. "Nee-Chan...What the hell were you doing out here?" I then noticed a strange bruise on his neck. I began to sign out the Relic Heal Jutsu. I placed my hand on the bruise, when suddenly, Sasuke grabbed my hand. "D-Don't even...try that," He said with an evil tone.

"Look, if I don't heal it now, something bad will happen." "Oh, really? Man, you're annoying. Almost as annoying as Sakura." My eyes widened. I punched him in the face, full of anger. "What kind of brother says that? I've rescued and healed you twice already, and this is how you repay me?" I yelled. Sasuke rubbed his face and sighed. "Yoko...I..." I began to cry. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. It was Orochimaru wasn't it? He just gave you that evil tone, it's because of your bruise."

Sasuke nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood back up with a low head. "Nee-Chan...I," Sasuke walked up to me and gave me a tight hug. "Yoko, you're very strong, you're even stronger than me." Sasuke suddenly let me go and began to hold his neck. Sasuke dropped to his knees and wailed in agony. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his neck. My began to glow blue. I pulled my hand away a saw that the jutsu wasn't effective!

This was not ordinary bruise. I gasped. "Sasuke's...he's been cursed! Shit..." I picked up Sasuke and ran off to find Kakashi. I finally found him sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I began to gasp for breath. "Sensei...Sasuke's...he's been cursed." Kakashi sat there in silence. "Yoko, I can't break the curse, I can only seal it." I nodded and handed Sasuke to Kakashi.

Kakashi stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yoko," Kakashi began, "you're the strongest of the team. So, I'm putting you in charge for awhile, 'kay?" "Sensei?" I exclaimed. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" He nodded and took off with Sasuke on his back. I sighed and began to walk to the ramen shop. I look up and notice that Naruto was eating ramen with our old teacher, Iruka.

I walk up to the shop and sit in the chair next to Naruto. "Yoko, what's with the glum face?" Iruka asked. "Oh, Iruka-Sensei. It's nothing, really," Naruto turned and gave me a pat on the back. "I'll help cheer ya up! How 'bout a bowl of shrimp ramen? It's on me," I looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Alright, then. Chef, can you get this nice girl her some shrimp ramen, please?" "Comin' up in a sec," the chef said.

"Oh, Yoko, I met this guy earlier today. His name was Kabuto Yakushi. He said he met you yesterday, that true?" Naruto asked. I nodded. "Naruto, Kakashi put me in charge of the team for the next couple of days." Naruto looked at me with a puzzled look.

"That's quite an achievement for a genin like you, Yoko. That's amazing," Iruka said with a smile. After eating my ramen, I said goodbye to the two and went to go find Sakura. I walked all around the village, until I saw Kabuto sitting on the bench by the flower shop. "Kabuto-San, what are you doing here?" I asked. Kabuto just ignored and looked at the flowers outside the shop.

I shrugged and walked inside the shop. I then turned the corner a saw Lee in the section where the roses were. I began to hear him mumble, "I wonder if Yoko likes roses...I don't think it would suit her, since her name means 'sun child' in kanji." "How did you know that?" I asked with wonder. Lee turned and saw me standing at the end of the aisle.

Lee blushed. "Y-Yoko! What are you doing here?" "That's what _I_ should be asking you, Lee," I replied. "Awww, isn't this sweet? Bushy Brow's got a girlfriend," I turned and saw Ino standing behind the cashier's desk of the shop. My face began to turn red. "I'm not his girlfriend!" I turned ran out the shop. As soon as I walk out, I ran into someone. I ran so fast that we both fell down. "Hey, watch were you're going, you-" I soon realized that I had ran into Hinata. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry, Hinata! I didn't see you there,"

I quickly got up and help Hinata back to here feet. We brushed ourselves off and smiled at each other. "I haven't seen you in a few days. Where have you been?" Hinata blushed and then began to whisper. "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "Well, I have been following Naruto-Kun around the village for the past couple of days...and...um," "Why?" I asked with a puzzled face. "Well, I...um...I like him. I like him a lot,"


	13. Chapter 13

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "But, the problem is that he's too intent with falling in love with Sakura," Hinata said as she lowered her head. "Hinata, I've known you since we were only seven of eight years old. And since we're twelve now, I've know you for long enough to know about your determination." Hinata picked up her head and looked into my eyes. "Remember when we first met?" Hinata nodded. "I remember exactly what happened..."

(Flash backing about three years ago...)

_"Leave me be!" I yelled in anger as I sat in the lush green grass. Two boys were in front of me. They were laughing at my hair. It was badly done, since I lived alone. "Who does your hair? A hobo? HAHAA!" On of them laughed. I began to stand up with anger in my eyes. I growled and ran towards them. "Stop! Leave her alone!" I heard a voice from behind. I girl with dark blue and short cut hair came up with a scowled look on her face.__She went up into a fighting position and dash toward them. She hit the boys with her palms. _

_I had no idea how she was able to do this. Then, the boys began to run away. The girl turned and smiled at me. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. What's yours?" "Yoko...um..." I couldn't reveal my real last name, so, I made up my own last name. "I'm Yoko Itsaka. Nice to meet you. You know, I could of taken them on myself, but thanks," "You're right, but you don't have eyes like mine to know their next move." Hinata said with a smile.__"Eyes like yours?" "Byakugan!" Her lavender eyes became pierce and vains came from the sides of her face._

_"H-Hinata-San?" I exclaimed as I moved back. Her eyes quickly went back to normal. "Will...Will you be my friend?" Hinata asked. I nodded. Hinata blushed a little and smiled. "You're my only friend, Yoko," Hinata began, "and now that I saved you, you have to save me to make it even." I raised an eyebrow. Hinata put out her hand. "Deal?" Hinata asked. "Deal!" I grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm determined to protect my best friends and loved one for as long as I live!" Hinata exclaimed._

_"I, Yoko Itsaka, shall do the same!" "You pinky promise?" Hinata said as she held out her smallest finger. "Pinky promise!" I grabbed her pinky finger and held it tight with my pinky. And that was the oath Hinata and I kept in our minds and hearts _

(End of flashback...)

"I remember it all, Yoko. The fight, our oath, our promise, and our friendship." Hinata said. Suddenly, I heard footsteps come from behind us. "Hey, Yoko! What are you two doing here?" Hinata gasped and jumped behind me. "N-Naruto-Kun!" Naruto sweat dropped. "Hinata-San? Did I, like, startle you?" Hinata's face turned red. "Sorry, Yoko! But, I have to go!" Hinata turned and ran off. I sighed. "What is it, Naruto?" "Have you seen Sakura-Chan? I want to show her something!" I shrugged. I had no clue where Sakura was at all.

"Um...I think I last saw her over there, I guess..." Naruto then dashed down the road with a smile. Then turned around and immediately ran into Kabuto. We fell to the ground, Kabuto on the bottom, me on top. Kabuto's arms were around me. My face turned completely red. "K-K-Kabuto-San!" I quickly jumped up off of him and held my head with embarrassment. "Yoko," Kabuto said as he got back up, "I'm really sorry about that."

"I-It's fine. I just," I stuttered. Kabuto then said with a slightly blushed face, "Yoko, I want to come and show you something," Kabuto grabbed my hand and began to run to the fencing of the village. We jumped over it and began to run through the forest. I began to hear the sound of crashing water. "We're almost there," Kabuto whispered. After running through the forest, we came to this enormous waterfall. "Kabuto-San, it's wonderful!"

Kabuto then put his hand under my chin and lifted up my head. I looked through his glasses and into his eyes with wonder. "Now, Yoko, I want to tell you something special," "What?" I asked as my face turned red. "I love you," My eyes grew large. Kabuto then slowly went for a kiss. I began to follow in with it. _Wait! I don't want to kiss him! _I struggled to move away, but I couldn't control myself. I was under some sort of spell.


	14. Chapter 14

After the kiss, I dropped to the ground with a crimson red face. Kabuto walked up to me with a puzzled look on his face. "Yoko, you okay?" He held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and stood back up. I began to sweat. I turned to Kabuto and blushed. I then backhanded him in the face. "What the hell was that? I couldn't move at all! Did you put me in a spell or something?" Kabuto looked at me as if I had gone nuts and shook his head quickly. I began to hear loud chuckling from behind.

"Orochimaru-Sama!" Kabuto shouted. I looked at him with psychotically. "Kabuto-San, you know him?" Kabuto dropped his head and nodded. "For I," Orochimaru began, "had put you under the spell. I needed you to hate Kabuto so the plan would work to get Sasuke to become my minion. But, Kabuto was too in love with you, Yoko, to focus on his part of the plan," I turned to look at Kabuto. His face was bright red and had anger in his eyes. "I've had enough of this!" Kabuto yelled. "I'm done with this plan, and I'm done with you, Orochimaru!" Kabuto then jumped in front of me and went into fighting position.

"No, Kabuto. I got this," I then walked in front of him and began to pull out kunais and shurikens. I threw some of them at Orochimaru, but he quickly dodged them. _Things may get risky. I'm going to have to use my Sharingan. _I thought. "Sharingan!" I called on. Suddenly, snake began to come out of his sleeves. I panicked a little. I dodged each snake in the nick of time. I then noticed that there was a sword on Orochimaru's belt. I need to get it before he sees.

"Kabuto! I need back up!" Kabuto then disappeared with a poof. He then appeared behind Orochimaru with glowing blue hands. I began to mouth out sentences. I kept mouthing, 'Get his sword!' until he finally realized what I was talking about. He quickly struck Orochimaru in the back and pulled out the sword. He tossed it to me and I dashed toward Orochimaru. Then, more snakes came coming towards me. I jumped up and went flying. I threw kunais at each snake and struck them all in the head.

Orochimaru appeared behind me and hit in the back of my neck. I was immediately knocked out and began to hurdle towards the ground. Kabuto then sprung in and caught me from my fall. Kabuto then grabbed the sword and began to run out of the forest with me in his arms. When we finally ran out of the forest, Kabuto placed me under a tree. He put the sword next to me and sat under the tree right next to me. He then did a few hand signs and his hands began to glow bright blue.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kabuto beginning to put his hand on my neck. I quickly grabbed his hand frantically, for I had thought he was trying to strangle me! "It's only me, Yoko. Let me heal you neck," He said calmly. "I can do it myself, but thanks," I began to sign out my jutsu. "First Aid no Jutsu!" My hand glowed green this time of this was weaker than my other healing jutsu. It was enough for me to heal my neck.

After healing myself, I sighed in relief. I sat back against the tree and then realized that I haven't gone to see Sasuke all day! "Kabuto, I'll be back later," I said as I stood back up. Kabuto then waved to me with a smile. I dashed all the way to Sasuke's house frantically. I slammed open the door and saw Sasuke sitting in the middle of the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

"Nee-Chan? Are you alright?" I asked. Sasuke turned his head slowly to look at me. His eyes were in Sharingan mode. He only had the two prong version. "My eyes are still not s good as yours. Hmph, I'm so weak..." Sasuke then got up and walked towards the window. He just stood there and sulked. "Sasuke, tell me what happened. Did Kakashi seal the mark?" Sasuke nodded. I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around him. "Look, Sasuke," I began, "I know that you're upset about Itachi, and Orochimaru and all, but," I paused for a moment.

"But, sulking isn't the answer to everything. If you ever need anything, just tell me, okay?" Sasuke slapped my hands away. "I want you to leave me alone, Yoko. Stay away from me, or else I'll kill you!" I gasped. Sasuke then ran into his bedroom and began to pack up his things. I followed him to his room and had noticed that the picture of the Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and me had been thrown to the floor. There was glass all over the floor.

Sasuke then got dressed and threw down his headband in front of me. "Here is your last memory of me, Onee-Chan," I began to cry. "You know that I'm younger than you, Sasuke. Just, please, don't leave..." I sniffled. Sasuke then pulled out a kunai and stabbed me in the neck. "Goodbye, Yoko. This will be the final time you see me," Sasuke then dashed out the door. I pulled out the kunai and then healed my neck once again. I began to stand up slowly. "N-Nee-Chan..." I whispered.

Lee had then stormed in the room and found my blood on the floor. "Yoko, you okay?" I nodded and then looked out the door evilly

I then knew that I, Yoko Uchiha, shall fight to find Sasuke and bring him back!

(Three years later...)

_NOTE: THIS PART OF THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN WORLD! :)_

I woke up in my bed with tears in my eyes once again. I wiped them away when I heard knocking on my front door. I quickly got up answered it. Naruto and Sai were standing in the doorway with flowers in their hands. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as I yawned loudly. "We're here to cheer you up, Yoko," Sai said with a smile. I smiled back at them as I took the flowers. "Thanks guys. I'll be back out in a sec." I then shut the door and put the flowers in a big vase.

Next, I ran to my closet and put on my usual clothing. My shirt was black with short sleeves. On the right sleeve, it had then Uchiha symbol on it. The zipper and the outline of my shirt was red . My skirt, which was also black, was short and the sides were cut off. I had white pants that were right above my knees. I had on short, black gloves with metal plates on the back of them. I also had sword that was equipped on my back.

After getting dressed, I ran outside and told the boys that I was finished.


	16. Chapter 16

As Naruto, Sai, and I walked down the road, I kept looking around for any familiar faces. It's been a while since I've been able to walk around the village. I've gone through the Chunin Exams and have become a Chunin. I've been on six C-Rank and four B-Rank missions. I've been training with Kakashi how to fight with swords. I've done a whole lot in the past three years. I suddenly began to hear footsteps from behind me. I quickly turned and saw Kabuto running down the road. "Crap!" I muttered.

"Yoko-Chan! It's been years since I last saw you!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Kabuto-San, I've told you before; I'm not dating you." I sighed and began to walk off. "But, we can still be friends, okay?" Kabuto then jumped up in front of me and held out a hand. "You know," He began, "how 'bout we just start over? Let's just drop whatever happened when we were younger," I nodded and shook his hand. "I'm Yoko Uchiha," "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. It's nice to meet you,"

I then turned and saw that Naruto had disappeared. I turned to Sai and he pointed towards the ramen shop. I ran towards the shop and went under the curtain. I turned and saw Naruto sitting with a little kid. I soon realized the it was Konohamaru! "K-Konohamaru? Is that you?" Naruto nodded. I smiled. Konohamaru began to blush.

I then walked back over to Sai, until I saw beetle fly by. I turned walked towards the direction the beetle had come from. I came to a corner and saw Kiba leaning against a wall. "Yo, Kiba! How's it going?" I asked as I stood up in front of him. "Fine, thanks."

I began to look around. "Where's Akamaru?" I asked. Kiba whistled and I began to here thumping. Then, THUD! There was dust and dirt all around us. I turned and saw an enormous white dog behind me. "A-A-Akamaru?" I stuttered. Akamaru lowered his head and whined. "He wants to give you a ride, Yoko," Kiba said with a grin.

I jumped onto Akamaru's back held on to his fur tight. "Let's go!" I called out. Akamaru then stood up straight and began to walk down the road. I looked down and saw Sai staring at me while he was trying to shield his eyes from the sun. I then noticed someone leaning against a fenced wall.

I jumped down from Akamaru and went to go see who it was. "Y-Yoko?" The girl asked. "Hinata-San! What are doing here?" I asked with a grin. "Oh, I, um..." She stammered. I grabbed her hand pulled her towards Naruto. Hinata immediately stopped. "What are you doing?" She asked psychotically. "Look, Hinata, if you want to go out with Naruto, you have to be strong and ask him," I jumped behind her and began to push her closer towards Naruto.

Soon, Hinata was right in front of Naruto with a crimson face. "N-N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata began. "Yes?" "W-Will you...um, would you want to go...um...h-hang out later?" Hinata then tightened her fists. "Sure, I'd love to. What time?" Naruto replied. Hinata's face went dark red. She began to wobble and then fainted. "H-Hinata-San!" Naruto cried. I ran towards Hinata and reached out to pick her up. Naruto quickly stopped me and picked up Hinata himself.


	17. Chapter 17

After taking care of Hinata, Naruto, Sai and I started to walk to Sakura's house. I abruptly stopped on the side of the road. Neither one of them had noticed. I walked through a nearby alley, for I had thought that I heard something weird. As I walked through the alley, I was cautious of my movements. I finally came to a dead end and jumped over the wall. I heard crumbling rocks nearby and began to walk closer and closer to the sound. I turn and see an interesting sight.

I saw Sakura punching the crap out of boulders, practice dummies, and rock walls. "S-Sakura? Is that really you?" Sakura thought that I was an intruder and dashed towards me. I jumped up and yelled out, "Sakura! It's only me, Yoko!" Sakura stopped abruptly in her tracks. "Oh, Yoko! Sorry about that. I so caught up in training, I didn't notice," "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out. "Hey, Naruto, Sai." Sai walked up behind me and began to whisper in my ear, "You don't have a chance against me," I turned around and glared at him.

I had only come back two days ago and I have been trying to get used to Sai's weirdness. He's been trying to challenge me for the past couple of days I've been here. "Alright! I'll fight you!" I exclaimed. "Jeez!" I pulled Sai over to a wide open space. "Who wants to see me kick this chick's ass?" Sai said with confidence. I glared at him once more. I went into a taijutsu stance. "It's a good thing I trained with Neji for a time," Sai pulled out a scroll and a paint brush and began to paint on the scroll.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Imitating Drawing!" Sai called out. Suddenly, there were drawing of animals coming right towards me. I pulled out my sword and attacked the animals. I stabbed, and uppercut one of the animals. It then disappeared in a blob of ink. More animals came towards me. I panicked a little and took a deep breath. I put my sword back in it's sheath, and began to throw kunais at the animals. I signed out my Chidori and dashed towards Sai, while jumping and dodging the animals.

I jumped up and found myself behind Sai. He quickly turned and grabbed my shirt collar. I then kicked him in the stomach and charged up my Chidori. Sai pulled out his sword from his back and came towards me. "Chidori!" I came running towards him and struck him in the chest. Sai fell backwards and grunted. Naruto ans Sakura stood on the side lines with awe. "How 'bout that, Sai," I said with a smile. "Looks like I've beaten you,"

Sai slowly got up and held his chest. I walked towards him and signed out my healing jutsu. I placed my hand on his chest and healed him in an instant. I helped Sai up and then slapped him in the face. Sai rubbed his cheek in confusion. I smiled and a said, "That's why you never challenge me, Sai. Ever,"


	18. Chapter 18

"Good job, Yoko," I turned and saw Lee standing on the roof of a building. "Lee-Kun!" I cried out. Lee jumped down from the building and hugged me tightly. I smiled. "How was your trip, Lee?" I asked. "Fine, I ran into Gaara on the way back. He said that he was coming here for a visit," My eyes widened. "Gaara's coming?" Naruto exclaimed. I nodded. Sai sweat dropped. "Who's Gaara?" I glared at him. "Naruto, please tell him who Gaara is so I don't have to beat his ass again,"

Naruto an over Sai and gave a ten minute explanation on who Gaara was. I grabbed Lee's hand and began to run to the village gates. "Wait a sec...I need flowers! Lee stay here and keep watch for Gaara!" I ran all the way to the flower shop, when I had suddenly bumped into someone very familiar. "Y-Yoko?" The girl said. "Tenten!" "What are you doing? Why are you in such a hurry?" Tenten asked. "I need to get flowers for someone,"

I quickly got back up and ran past Tenten. When I finally got to the flower shop, I quickly grabbed some roses, purchased them, and ran back to Lee. I jumped off roof tops and tree branches as a shortcut. "Yoko! Hurry, Gaara's coming!" Naruto called. I jumped down from the building, but I hit my ankle on a branch. I was so scared that I shut my eyes. I new I couldn't land with a hurt ankle. "Umph!" I grunted. I opened one eye and saw that Lee had caught me from my fall.

He quickly set me down and smiled. I held my roses up against my chest. I turned and saw that Sakura, Sai, and Naruto were waiting for Gaara, too. Suddenly,sand began to whirl around in front of us. I covered my eyes from the sand, and prepared myself for anything else that may happen. Then, I saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing in front of us. I smiled widely. "Gaara-San!" Naruto shouted. Gaara had a glum look on his face. I quickly noticed and handed him the roses.

Gaara looked down at the roses and lightly smiled. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile. It's been so long since I had ever seen Gaara. We were only thirteen when we last met. I even remember the fight between him and Naruto. It seems just like yesterday that we had become friends...

(Flash backing about four years ago...)

_Gaara had turned into his second form when I was dashing towards Sasuke to see if he was alright. "Gaara, stop!" I shouted. Then, Sakura jumped up in front of me and cried out "I'm not letting you hurt Sasuke-Kun!" Gaara turned and dashed towards Sakura. Sakura didn't budge and stood her ground. Gaara grabbed her and slammed her up against a tree. I quickly disappeared and popped up behind Gaara. I lunged in and hugged him tightly. Gaara was completely confused. I began to cry. "What's wrong with you? Why are attacking us?" Gaara then grabbed me with his free hand and replied with a raspy, low voice._

_"Have you ever been loved? Do you know the feeling of love? I've never felt it! No ever loved me!" I gasped. Gaara continued, "All the kids in my neighborhood would run away. My own father wanted me dead! The only one who ever loved me even tried to kill at my father's command..." His words trailed off and I began to speak, "I...I feel...your pain," I was struggling for breath as I spoke. Then, Naruto jumped up and headbutted Gaara in the forehead. _

_Gaara then dropped Sakura and me and fell backwards. Sasuke lunged in and first caught me and then caught Sakura at the last second. "Gaara, don't feel left out..." I said in a low tone. _


	19. Chapter 19

(Back in reality...)

I began to hear shouting from behind. I quickly turned and saw that Kabuto was running down the road. "Yoko! I...I saw...your...brother," Kabuto said as he tried to catch his breath. "Wait," I said, in a puzzled tone, "My brother? Which one?" "Sasuke," Kabuto replied. My eyes widened. "Show me where!" I exclaimed. Kabuto then began to run towards the forest. I began to follow him, I was determined to know if it was Itachi or not. When we got to the edge of the town, we jumped over the fencing and ran into the forest.

We kept running and running nonstop. When we finally came to the cherry blossom forest, Kabuto had disappeared! "Kabuto-San? Kabuto-San?" I kept calling out his name, until I heard a voice from behind. "He's not here anymore," I pulled out my sword and quickly turned around, ready to fight. I saw Sasuke, sitting under a cherry blossom tree with a blank face. Sasuke stood up and then began to walk towards me. I then jumped back.

"Yoko, I want you to join me," Sasuke said with a small smile. "In what?" "I need a partner. Some one who had full hatred over Itachi to help me fight and kill him," I stood there and stared for a moment. I put my sword back and walked towards Sasuke. When we were only about three inches apart, I wrapped my arms around him and began to cry a little. Sasuke then put a hand on my head. "I'd be glad to join you!" I shouted. Sasuke smiled. "Wait, where's Kabuto-San?" "Up here!" I heard a voice call out. I looked up and saw Kabuto tied up and a tree upside down.

I then threw a kunai and cut the rope. Kabuto fell with a thud. I ran over to him and smiled. "Don't listen to him!" Kabuto cried. "What? I don't understand," "Use your Sharingan, then you'll see why." Kabuto told me. "Sharingan!" My eyes could then see everything. I turned and looked at Sasuke, he had slight fear in his eyes. I looked closely and then found out why I should have listened to Kabuto. It wasn't Sasuke, it was Itachi! I gasped. "Well," Itachi said as he turned into his original form, "looks like you found out. It's too late now. You, Yoko Uchiha, have join Akatsuki."

Kabuto then jumped in front of me. "You're not taking her!" He shouted. I began to hear leaves rustle in the trees. I turned and saw Naruto, Lee, Sai and Sakura standing on a tree branch. Lee jumped down and went into position. But, when Naruto had jumped down, Itachi had disappeared! Everyone began to look around. "WAAAHH!" I cried. Itachi had grabbed me and disappeared with me in a puff of smoke. I began to cry a little. I was now in danger. I knew that I was most likely going to get killed if I fought back.

After awhile, Itachi and I finally found ourselves standing in a strange room. The walls were a plain white and there was only a table and chairs in the middle of the room. Itachi was gripping my left hand to make sure I don't run off. "Take a seat, Yoko," Itachi said calmly. Itachi finally let go of me so I can sit down. I sat in a chair and didn't say a thing. Itachi stood by me and glanced over his shoulder. Suddenly, strange marks appeared on the wood floor. Then, there was a big puff off smoke.

Then, eight Akatsuki members appeared in front of us. I immediately noticed Kisame and Deidara from before. I then saw a man with red, short hair. It was almost like Gaara's hair style. Another man had a Venus fly trap around his half black and half white head. Also, there was a man with slicked back gray hair and had a strange weapon on his back. There was also a man with his head and mouth covered up. His eyes were bright green. The scariest looking man was the one with bright orange hair, his eyes were very peculiar, and he had piercings all over his nose. Lastly, there was and lady with short, blue hair. She had one piercing on her bottom lip. He also had a flower in her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yoko, this is Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan and Pein. I'm sure you already met Kisame and Deidara." Itachi said. All I did was scowl. I knew I had to fight back, but, I knew I would die if I did. Hidan took a couple steps forward. "So, this is the kid who wants to join?" Hidan asked. "I never wanted to join! Itachi dragged me here!" I shouted. Itachi then pulled on my shirt collar. He would always do that when I was younger. "Yoko, when we talked before, you agreed to join me, right?"

I sighed. "Jeez, kid. You don't have to get upset." Hidan said. I shut my eyes, took a deep breath. I slowly open them back and said, "Fine, if you really ant me to join, Itachi, I will," Deidara looked up at me and grinned. "Here. You have to wear this cloak and ring to show that your and Akatsuki member. And, you also have to mark a line through your headband." Deidara said as he hand me the cloak and ring. I put on the cloak over my clothes, placed the ring on my finger, and took off my headband.

I pulled out a kunai and put the point on the headband. But, I couldn't abandon my friends, especially Lee. I sighed, I needed to do this in order for me not getting killed by these guys or something. I shut my eyes tight, and slashed at my headband. When I opened my eyes back up, the Leaf Village symbol was crossed out on my headband. I tied my headband on my head, and looked back up at the Akatsuki members. I have now become one of them now.

I turned to Itachi, his face was blank. I smiled at him. I realized that my ring was the same as Itachi's. "Now," Kisame said, "Let's see what you can do as your first order of business," Kisame stood there and thought for a moment, until, Sasori said, "There are a few errands you could do," "Like what?" I asked. "Well, you can go to Orochimaru and see want he needs, since Kabuto left us." I began to blush. _Kabuto-San..._I thought. "Okay, I'll go," Itachi then grabbed my wrist. "I'll take you there." Then, leaves began to swirl around us.

...

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at a strange place. I walked in the stone doors, and Itachi stayed outside. I walked in through a hallway that had a red carpet with gold lining on the stone floor. I then came to another door. I began to here yelling. I open the door and said with glum face, "Orochimaru, I-" "Yoko!" My eyes widened. "N-Nee-Chan?" I saw Sasuke standing in front of the bed the Orochimaru was sitting in. I saw Kabuto standing in the corner with a shocked face.

"Yoko," Sasuke said, "why are you wearing that cloak?" "I...um. It's a long story," I walked up to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulder. I pulled him closer to me and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke, I have plan for all of this. I didn't actually _join_ Akatsuki. So go with the flow." I stepped away and walked towards Orochimaru. "So, I was supposed to do errands for you?" I asked. "Come closer so I can tell you," He said in a low, raspy voice. "Don't! He'll bite you!" Kabuto shouted. I quickly jumped back from him.

"Damn it!" Orochimaru muttered. Then, snakes came out of his sleeves and strangled Kabuto. I pulled out my sword and slashed the snakes' heads off. Kabuto fell to the floor with a thud. I then ran out the room and outside to were Itachi was standing. "Well?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Orochimaru had no errands that needed to be done." Itachi then grabbed my hand and the leaves came back one again.


	21. Chapter 21

We then appeared back in the room that we were in before, but, almost everyone was gone. Only Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara were left. I turned to Itachi and asked, "So, where will I live?" "Me, of course." I sweat dropped. I then took off my cloak and walked out of the house. I began to walk down the paved road with a glum face. All around me were trees and bushes, but, no cherry blossoms. I needed a good place to just stop and think. I turned and found one lone cherry blossom tree standing in the middle of the row of green trees.

I walked up to the tree and laid down under it. I then began to here footsteps. I looked up and saw Deidara standing in front of me with a blank face. "We have a new mission for you, Yoko-San." He said. I got back up and put on my cloak. We walked back to the house and went to go speak with Pein. "Now, Yoko," Pein began, "This mission is an A-Rank mission. In this mission, I need you and Deidara to go and bomb a couple of Leaf Village buildings." My eyes widened.

"Understood," I said with slight despair in my voice. I then turned to Deidara and asked, "How are we gonna get there?" "Simple. Come outside." I then follow Deidara outside, there was enormous white bird sitting in the back of the house. "Jump on," Deidara said with a smile. I then got on the bird, full of fear. Deidara got on the bird and sat in front. "Better hold on!" He shouted. I blushed a little and grabbed onto Deidara's cloak. The bird's wings began to flap. There was dust and dirt every where! We began to lift off into the air.

As we flew in the air, I saw many things below. "So, how are we going to do this?" I asked. "First, you'll transform into your other self from when you live in Leaf Village. I'll also transform into someone in familiar to Naruto. I'll then seek in and place the bombs in the buildings, got it?" Deidara asked. "Yes, but I'll need to get some things from my old house and bring them back to Itachi's house." I replied. I then transformed into my other self as we touched down in the forest nearby. I then pulled out a picture of Hinata and me. "Transformed into her." I said as I pointed to Hinata.

As Deidara transformed unto Hinata, I began to walk into the village cautiously. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me enter the village. I then jumped up onto a rooftop. I began to scope out the area. There was no one around the building we were to bomb first. I then gave Deidara the signal to go inside. Deidara dashed out from behind a bush and ran into the building. I jumped down from the roof top and ran to my house. I pulled out the backpack from the back of my closet and filled it with clothes, books, and lastly, I put three pictures in the bag as well.

The first picture was of Kakashi, Naruto Sasuke, Sakura and me. The second picture was of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and me. The last picture was of Sasuke and me when we were little. I began to cry a little as I looked at the picture. I quickly put it in the bag, and stormed out the front door. I put my eyes in Sharingan mode to see if Deidara was in sight. I then spotted him at the other side of town. I then ran all the way to were Deidara was, until, I ran into Lee.

I gasped. "Yoko! You're okay!" Lee said as he hugged me. "Lee, I really need to go." I sad as I slid out of his hug. "Go whe-" There was an explosion in the background. Lee turned and saw that one of the buildings were crumbling down. Then went another explosion. I then dashed past Lee to see were Deidara was. I then saw Naruto and Sai standing in front of the building that had just exploded. I ran past them, but Sai then went running after me.

"Yoko!" He shouted. I kept running, until I tripped on a piece of the building that had come off. I skid across the ground, and I turned into my Akatsuki self. "Shit!" Sai stopped in his tracks and stared at me. "Naruto!" He called. I then got up and pulled off my cloak. I held with my right hand and held onto my bag with the other. I then spotted Deidara with a smile on his face. "Hurry!" He shouted. I then looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto, Sai, and Lee running after me.

Then jumped onto a rooftop and jumped down into the nearby forest. I then landed on Deidara's bird. I then put my cloak back on and held onto Deidara. We began to lift off into the air. I then looked down at Naruto, Sai, and Lee. I began to cry. "Don't worry," I whispered, "I have a plan..." As we flew in the air, I thought about my old life before this. I knew that everyone was upset about me. They probably thought that I was brainwashed to join Akatsuki.

_I'm sorry, everyone...I'll be back soon. I promise..._

_(To be continued in _Escaping Akatsuki_...)_


End file.
